painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Underworld
previous level - Colosseum ← → next level - Stone Pit Underworld is the eighth level of Painkiller Battle Out Of Hell. __TOC__ Description This level is set in underground location that at first appears to be a mine. There are various stones and train tracks that are used for mine carts. The next part of this level resembles a mausoleum which is filled with many urns and coffins. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by pirates and voodoo priests. They include: * Pirates * Bossmans * Bones * Voodoo Priests Tarot card Tarot card of this level is 666 Ammo. To acquire it, player has to kill all the monsters in the level. Secret areas/pickups Five armors can be found in this level: *The first one (bronze) is located in front of pile of rubble on the left track in the first cave. *The second one (gold) is located in the smaller cave inside big cavern with two tracks which one contains a trolley (connected with secret #2). *The third one (bronze) is located in the cavern with entrance to somekind of catacomb. *The fourth one (silver) is located inside round catacomb cave on the platform. *The fifth one (gold) is located in the biggest catacomb cave in front of the stairs. Secrets and holy items *The first secret is located in the dead end tunnel on the right track in the big cavern with two tracks which one contains a trolley. It is reached by going in that tunnel and climb up onto the pile of rubble to collect holy items. *The second secret is located in the smaller cave inside big cavern with two tracks which one contains a trolley. It is reached by climbing onto two square rocks, then onto the platform, then onto the plank and finally to the cavern. *The third secret is located beneath the passage in the cavern with entrance to somekind of catacomb. It is reached by jumping from the path onto the extended wooden planks from wooden pillars and then to two planks which contain two holy items. (For secrets from four to ten you will need to do lot of backtracing.) *The fourth secret is located in the cavern with destroyed route. It is reached by going into that cave and then turn left before the gap. After that climb onto the pillar and the rock to get into the secret. *The fifth secret is located in the cavern with destroyed route and it is a continuation of secret four. It is reached by climbing onto two rocks next to each other to rach the smaller cave with secret. *The sixth secret is located in the cavern with destroyed route and it is a continuation of secret five. It is reached by climbing onto two rocks next to each other, then jumping onto the wooden pillar to reach another small cave with secret. *The seventh secret is located in the cavern after the destroyed route, inside small cave covered by barrels. It is reached by going into that cave. Then jump onto wooden bridge and straight into the secret. *The eighth secret is located in the cavern after the destroyed route, on some rocks. It is reached by going into that cave. Then use the ladders to climb onto the wooden machine. Then go into the right most corner to jump onto the rocks. After than go straight to the secret. *The ninth secret is located in the big cavern with loop mine track, on the pillar in the wooden machine in the center. It is reached by going into that cave. Then climb onto the ladder to reach the platform of that machine. Then use rope to climb onto the secret area. *The tenth secret is located in the first cave after you start your second ride on the trolley. It is reached by going into that cave. Then climb onto the ladders to reach the highest platform of that machine with secret area. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 4.PNG|Secret 4. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 5.PNG|Secret 5. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 6.PNG|Secret 6. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 7.PNG|Secret 7. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 8.PNG|Secret 8. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 9.PNG|Secret 9. Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld - Secret 10.PNG|Secret 10. Gallery Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld 1.jpg Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld 2.jpg Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld 3.jpg Chapter 6 Level 8 - Underworld 4.jpg Soundtrack Underworld Music: Underworld Fight: Environment Sounds Cookie Monster 1: Hammer 1: Hammer 2: Hammer 3: Stone 1: Stone 2: Stone 3: Stone 4: Big Hammer: Big Stone 1: Big Stone 2: Category:Levels Category:Painkiller Levels